Harry Potter and the Year of Confusion
by ArtGirl
Summary: Harry Potter was on his way back to the one place he felt was home when something unexpected happened and it took the love and support of all of his friends, especially his godfather, to help him survive the year. *NOT slash*
1. Preparing to Leave

Disclaimer: All characters used in this fan fiction definitely belong to JK Rowling because I am nowhere near that creative!!!!! I am just borrowing them, no harm intended.  
  
1 Harry Potter and the Year of Confusion  
  
By ArtGirl  
  
  
  
Harry Potter lay on his back in the middle of his bed staring at the ceiling. It was really late and when Harry glanced at the clock, which read 2am, he saw just how late it was.  
  
Harry was returning to his school later that morning, around 10am. He would board the Hogwarts Express and be off on a journey to the only place he felt was home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see Harry was no ordinary fifteen year-old boy. Harry was a wizard, and not just any wizard mind you. Harry was The Boy Who Lived.  
  
Harry returned to his school each year since his eleventh birthday to be taught and tutored so that one day he would become a fully-grown, licensed wizard. Since finding out about being a wizard that was exactly what Harry was determined to do.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably in his bed, which had seemed to grow smaller over the course of the summer and tried his best to go to sleep with no avail. All summer long every time he had tried to sleep he had been haunted by images from the Third Task during his previous school year.  
  
Cedric Diggory, his parents, Volemort, Wormtail, they all played a part in the terrifying dreams that plagued Harry each night. Even when Harry truly wanted to sleep, such as that moment, he couldn't bring himself to do it because somewhere in his subconscious he knew of the images that would haunt him.  
  
As Harry lay on his bed he tried to push the gloomy thoughts of his nightmares out of his head with happier feelings of seeing his friends the next day, but even that brought up some unpleasant ideas in Harry's mind. Thinking of his best friend, Ron, made Harry wonder why Dumbledore had not let Harry spend the Summer at Ron's house, The Burrow, like He had wanted.  
  
Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, had done everything but get down on her hands and knees and beg Dumbledore to allow Harry to spend the summer with the Weasley family, but all of her efforts were in vain because in the end Dumbledore's answer was still no. That puzzled Harry because Dumbledore knew how much he enjoyed spending time with the Weaselys and he also knew that they would never allow Harry to be unprotected, so why wouldn't he let him go?  
  
Harry decided that he had had enough thinking for one night's time because he really needed to get at least a little rest in order to survive the next day, so he rolled over and pushed all of his unpleasant thoughts from his head and finally when the clock near his bed rounded on 3am, Harry drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Harry was woken up for the last time until next summer by the shrill, high-pitched voice of his aunt Petunia, "HARRY! Come on and get out of bed you lazy boy! If you don't hurry then we won't take you to the train station!"  
  
With the threat of having no way to return to the only world where he felt he belonged, Harry threw off his covers and jumped out of bed. He was somewhat tired, but he was growing used to getting practically no sleep, and even less food (thanks to the Dursleys), which was apparent due to the dark circles under his eyes and his too skinny body.  
  
Harry had only seen his friends once that summer, when he went to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies, but that had only been for one day and he had to return to Privet Drive shortly afterwards. His excitement was building in seeing them again, but he quickly pushed it away as he reminded himself that he had no right to be happy.  
  
Harry still blamed himself for the death of Cedric during the TriWirzard Tournament and even though he chose not to show it on the outside, he felt it inside everyday. It gnawed at the back of his mind and during times when Harry actually started to feel happy, which were few and far between, it extinguished his feelings with a reminder that it was in fact his fault.  
  
As Harry began getting ready to leave Privet Drive it occurred to him that he had nothing exciting to tell his friends. He didn't even know what he wanted to say to them. Of course he had many questions about what was going on in the wizarding world due to his very limited contact, but other than that Harry had no idea what to say to them, and they were his best friends!  
  
Harry sighed as he lugged his trunk down the stairs and sat it by the door, placing Hedwig's cage on top of it, Hedwig herself inside it. Harry stared at his trunk as he went over a mental inventory of his stuff, just to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.  
  
When Harry was sure he had everything he made his way into the kitchen where Vernon Dursley sat at the table reading the morning paper across from his son, Dudley Dursley, who was eating his skimpy grapefruit breakfast (he was still on a diet, though it was obviously doing no good as he was still the size of a baby whale). Pertunia was peeking through the window curtains spying on the neighbors that had just moved in across the street.  
  
Harry was just about to sit down in one of the empty chairs at the table when Vernon cleared his throat, "So, boy, I see you finally decided to haul your lazy self out of bed. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied dully, not wanting to cause any further delay.  
  
"Good. Well then, I guess were off." Vernon replied as if he couldn't wait a second longer to get rid of Harry, which he probably couldn't.  
  
With that, the Dursley family, plus Harry, got into Vernon;s company car where they proceeded to the train station. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: All characters used in this fan fiction definitely belong to JK Rowling because I am nowhere near that creative!!!!! I am just borrowing them, no harm intended.  
  
1 Harry Potter and the Year of Confusion  
  
By ArtGirl  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the train station Harry got out of the car and gathered his things, putting them on a cart, with no help at all from the Dursleys. In fact, the moment Harry had gotten his trunk and Hedwig out of the car the Dursleys drove away, leaving Harry to fend for himself in the busy train station.  
  
Harry wheeled his cart through the station passing many people, none of whom he knew, until he reached the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. There stood Mrs. Weasley, directing her red headed children through the barrier.  
  
"Now Fred and George, you two had better stay out of trouble this year! I don't want to have to come pick you up from school because you have been expelled!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley shouting at the mischievous twins as they put on identical grins and ran into the barrier.  
  
They had just disappeared into Platform 9 ¾ when Harry approached the remaining Weasleys. He was just about to say "hello" when he was enveloped in a crushing hug.  
  
"Harry! Oh, Harry, dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly as she tightened her grip around Harry.  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, thanks," replied Harry politely as Mrs. Weasley let go of him, allowing him the oxygen he needed to speak.  
  
After Harry made his reply Mrs. Weasley pulled him aside in order to talk to him more in depth without Ron or Ginny hearing them.  
  
Mrs. Weasley glanced Harry up and down, making him self-conscious as he shifted nervously under her gaze.  
  
"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Harry dear you are entirely too skinny. If only Dumbledore had let you come stay at The Burrow! Are you sure you're okay, you look like you haven't slept or eaten for days?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley's concern was almost too much for Harry to take because he knew he didn't deserve it. The way she was looking at him made him want to break down and tell her everything. About the guilt he felt for Cedric, about the horrendous nightmares he was plagued with, and about the way the Dursleys had never fed him enough and had given him lists of chores to do each day, but something stopped him from doing so. Harry didn't want Mrs. Weasley to worry about him and he couldn't just dump all of his problems off on her, she had enough of her own to deal with.  
  
Besides that Harry felt that he deserved every bit of guilt and torment that he had had to endure because he thought he should be punished greatly for Cedric's death and the return of Voldemort. He also didn't feel like he was worthy of the compassion coming from someone as sweet and kind as Mrs. Weasley, and after all that she had given him, he wasn't about to unload his problems on her.  
  
Instead of expressing his thoughts Harry just smiled halfheartedly and looked at Mrs. Weasley, "I'm fine. Really, it's not that bad."  
  
"Harry, if those Dursleys are mistreating you, then you tell me and I'll make sure you don't have to go back to them," Mrs. Weasley stated matter-of- factly.  
  
As tempting as that offer was to accept, Harry knew he had to turn it down. "No, it's okay, really. I just couldn't sleep well last night for all of the excitement of coming back to Hogwarts."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry skeptically. Harry knew that she knew he was lying, but he was very grateful when she chose not to say anything at that moment.  
  
"If you're sure, dear," Mrs. Weasley paused and looked at Harry one more time before she glanced down at her watch, "I guess we really should be getting you kids on the train before you miss it."  
  
With her last statement Mrs. Weasley ushered Ginny and Ron, who had stood aside with their carts during Harry and Mrs. Weasley's conversation trying in vain to pick up on their words in the noisy train station, through the barrier. Once they were safely on the other side Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry aside one more time and told him that if he ever needed anything or anyone to talk to, to just ask, before she finally allowed him to slip through the barrier unnoticed by all of the muggles.  
  
When Harry came through on the other side of the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ Ron was waiting for him anxiously.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron said cautiously as he smiled at Harry, "do you want some help with your trunk? Mine is already on the train."  
  
"Sure, but we'd better hurry, it looks like it's about to leave, and I definitely don't want to miss it," Harry stated truthfully as he picked up one end of his trunk and Ron grabbed the other. Harry then took Hedwig's cage with his free hand and they started for the train.  
  
Once on the train they made their way to the compartment that Ron had claimed and shoved Harry's trunk in the storage section with Ron's. They each took a seat across from one another and sat in silence for a few minutes before anything was said.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I don't know. She'll be here in the minute I guess," Ron answered as he observed Harry. "Harry, I don't mean to sound like my mum, but are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Listen to me," Harry began, "I am fine. Just a little tired, that's all."  
  
Ron looked as though he knew Harry was lying, which in all truth he was, but he just shook his head slightly. Ron was never very good at talking about how much he worried about Harry with him, but Harry knew he had to worry a lot because of the trouble he seemed to constantly be in.  
  
It made Harry feel even worse, thinking about the constant grief he must put his best friends in and he knew Hermione worried even more then Ron did.  
  
Ron and Harry sat in the compartment, lost in depressing thoughts since they couldn't seem to find any good topic of conversation, when Hermione burst through the compartment door, lugging her trunk behind her and wearing her shiny Prefect badge.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron shouted simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Now would one of you care to give me a hand?" Hermione asked as she struggled with her trunk.  
  
Harry and Ron both jumped up and helped Hermione put her trunk away and then they all three sat down just as the train started off.  
  
"Just in time. I didn't think I was going to make it," Hermione said as she leaned back against her seat.  
  
Harry was sitting next to Ron now and he watched as a normal conversation between Ron and Hermione turned into an all out bickering match. They had just started arguing about doing homework over the Summer when Harry felt a horrible pain in his scar. A pain like he only felt when a certain You- Know-Who was near.  
  
Harry grabbed his forehead and doubled over in his seat, gritting his teeth against the burning pain.  
  
"Harry!" He heard Hermione shout, "Harry are you okay?"  
  
Harry felt Ron and Hermione come up beside him, but all he could concentrate on was the pain. Or at least it was, until he heard a voice he hoped he would never have to hear again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me. This is my first fan fiction of any kind, so I am very pleased to get feedback from my readers! I hope you all will continue to read my story and send reviews to me. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy the second chapter! I am sorry to make it a cliffhanger, but I can only write a little every now and then and I promise I will try to write a longer chapter before I post again! The next chapter will include a lot of action! 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: All characters used in this fan fiction definitely belong to JK Rowling because I am nowhere near that creative!!!!! I am just borrowing them, no harm intended.  
  
1 Harry Potter and the Year of Confusion  
  
By ArtGirl  
  
  
  
Harry heard shouts and screams all around him as the voice approached his compartment, but he knew it was Voldemort from the beginning. Only his voice could contain that much hatred for anyone.  
  
"Potter, I know you're on this train! If you don't show yourself now, then I'm going to start killing your little friends here until you do!" Voldemort's cold voice echoed throughout the train.  
  
Harry's scar still continued to burn, but he knew what he had to do. The train was still moving toward the Hogsmeade station, but they would never make it in time to get any real help. The only way to stop Voldemort from killing every student on the Hogwarts Express was for Harry himself to stop him.  
  
Harry gathered up his wits and pulled out his wand, but as he began to stand up a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"You don't have to do this Harry!" Hermione whispered frantically, "At least think about it first!"  
  
Harry looked Hermione in her desperately searching eyes before he answered, "Yes, I do. If I can at least distract him long enough for the train to get to the station, then everyone else will be okay."  
  
"No, we're not going to let you do this alone!" Ron spoke up, "At least let us help you!"  
  
"No! You can't. I don't want you to get hurt. It's me he's after, he'd just kill you guys right off to get you out of the way and I don't want that to happen." Harry explained frantically. "Please, you have to let me do this alone. You have to understand that Voldemort would only kill the extra people that got in his way, that's what he did to Cedric."  
  
Harry looked down at his last statement and missed the meaningful glance that passed between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Then at least be careful," Hermione said as one last plea while she began crying. Harry looked up at her and nodded with a grim look on his face, and then as he turned to go again Hermione embraced him in a crushing hug, giving him one last pleading look.  
  
Right before Harry opened the compartment door, Ron made one final statement, "Harry, don't die."  
  
Ron's declaration was blunt, but both boys knew the deep emotional value behind it as they stared each other in the eyes and Harry finally turned and exited, making one last statement, "Stay here and be careful."  
  
When Harry stepped into the aisle between the compartments he looked both right and left, but saw no sign of Voldemort. In fact, it was strangely quiet and Harry no longer heard his taunting remarks.  
  
Growing even more suspicious, Harry carefully made his way toward the front of the train. He was about midway when he suddenly felt a sharp hand on his neck and felt a raspy breath on the back of his head.  
  
"I've finally got you, Potter, and this time you won't get away!" Voldemort hissed as he turned Harry to face him.  
  
Harry's scar was now burning even more fiercely than before and he knew he would have to do something soon, before he passed out from the pain.  
  
"Looks like you're in a tough situation Potter. What are you planning to do? Call your mommy and daddy back from the dead to help you again?" Voldemort was really hitting Harry where it hurt with his cruel words and the pain was evident on Harry's face.  
  
Before Voldemort could say anything else, Harry snapped out his wand and shouted, "Expelleramus!"  
  
Voldemort was forced to drop Harry, who quickly rose to a standing positon, only a few feet from him. Harry looked beyond Voldemort for one brief second and he could see a few daring heads sticking out from compartment doors.  
  
"Here I am Voldemort!" Harry spat nastily, "What do you want with me?" Harry was fed up with being chased by You-Know-Who and never knowing why exactly. Why had Voldemort wanted him to begin with? If he was going to die at that moment then it was better to go out being daring then to be a coward, and just maybe he could find out something he'd always wanted to know in the process.  
  
"You, Potter, are the reason I am not ruling the world today. But that also stops today. With the end of you, I can finally take over the world and reclaim what is rightfully mine!" Voldemort replied to Harry's spontaneous and obviously desperate question.  
  
"Really, but how could I possibly stop the great Voldemort?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"ENOUGH! Enough of this stalling!" Voldemort's refreshed anger shone through his words, "Expelleramus!"  
  
Harry's long-forgotten wand flew from his hand and into Voldemort's. Harry looked absolutely abashed, but Voldemort was displaying a look beyond that of happiness.  
  
"It is time Potter," Voldemort began, "time to join your parents!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a really long while! I had my wisdom teeth cut out and I just didn't feel like writing. I promise that I will try to be more punctual in posting more chapters. Please review and tell me what you think of my story. I really appreciate those reviews I have received and I will appreciate anymore that come my way! 


End file.
